A radar apparatus transmits transmission pulses of a high frequency (for example, microwave or millimeter wave) from a measuring point into a space for every transmission period, receives a reflected wave signal reflected from a target, and measures at least one of the distance and direction between the measuring point and the target.
As a prior art technique related to a distance measuring apparatus for measuring the distance between a measuring point and a target, for example, a distance measuring apparatus is known in which a plurality of transmission pulse signals (hereinafter, “transmission pulses”) using different code sequences are transmitted in one transmission period, thereby improving the reception SNR (Signal to Noise Ratio) of reflected pulse signals (hereinafter, referred to as “reception pulses”) that are reflected from a target.